Hidden
by blossom2day
Summary: When blossom finds a note telling her to go to the street lot at midnight you know somethings up.... blossom x brick. 1st story so be nice. CHAPTER 10 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1 The Summer Day

The rowdy ruff boys 

It had been over a year now and the PowerPuff girls

never thought theyd see them again. It seemed like a life time

since they had seen them- and by them, meaning the

ROWDYRUFF BOYS. yes it would appear a shock if theyd

seen them again, but they wouldnt care, theyd just beat them

all over again- thats right beat. The Rowdyruff boys and the

powerpuff girls were mortal enemies. Thats until one day...

Blossom opened her eyes and looked out the window. What a beautiful day! And best of all no school. Thats write it was summer!

''come on bubbles, buttercup, get up!'' said blossom excited .they woke up sleepily and rubbed their eyes.

''what IS IT??''asked buttercup annoyed. She didt want to wake from a summer slumber. No way. bubbles smiled looking outside to were blossom was pointing.

'' look out there- LOOK OUTSIDE!''shouted blossom happily pointing outside, jumping slightly up and down. They all gasped, even buttercup. It was beautiful, the sun shining in a yellow light, the light blue sky with no clouds... they had to get outside!

''who evers last down stairs is a rotten egg!'' said blossom playfully jumping off the bed, and skipping out the door.

''will show you whos rotten!'' bubbles and buttercup said playfully racing after her.

As they headed there way over to the park on this beautiful day they heard a scream.

''help!! Oh HELP!'' screamed a frail old woman. The girls sighed. They werent getting to the

park that easily. As they zoomed off they saw the Gang Green Gang robbing a little old woman. Blossom smirked. This should be easy. And it WAS . Kicking butt for them was ALWAYS easy. On there way back to the park they headed straight for the swing set.

''phhew! I hate kicking butt in the summer'' said bubbles. Blossom nodded.

''hey me to-''blossom began. But as her eyes trailed off she saw someone she recognized...

She gasped... for it was none other than brick and his brothers beating a poor defenseless kid- no matter how HOT it was. They all were smiling will they were doing it too.

'' NO- IT CANT BE.'' began blossom covering her mouth- her voice trembling with fear.

'' but it IS.''said buttercup.

'' ITS-'' began bubbles.

''THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!'' they all said at once drawing the boyss attention to them. They gasped in shock for a moment too. Then brick gave an evil smile to the girls.

'' Hello girls... missed us??'' he asked sarcastically

They all gasped in fright and even though she wouldn't admit it... blossom sort of did miss brick. But in a weird way. She liked kicking his but... and when she kissed him on the check.

Impossible to realize ya it might be... but it was true.

'' so you girls ganna do somethin or just STAND THERE??'' asked brick loudly

''what do you want from us?'' asked blossom. Bricked eyed her for a moment staring into her eyes... what did he want? All she knew is that he wanted to fight and destroy her and her sisters.

''ya! What do you want!? Say it!!'' demanded buttercup. Bubbles was just staring at boomer who was staring at her.

'' we... ah... we... gadda go.'' blurted out brick looking around. He gave one more look at blossom, smiled evily and said

''see ya later BLOSSOM.'' she made a confused face... what did that mean? If she only knew...

As the day went on it was quiet and peaceful. Nothing really bad happened but it was

hot and it wasn't fun being in the sun all day. So the girls went to get some ice cream.

'' ill have vanilla please.'' said blossom.

'' with rainbow sprinkles.'' she added.

'' and ill have a chocolate cone please.'' added bubbles.

'' pistachio' said buttercup. The girls were all busy eating their ice creams when suddenly an explosion took place at the national art opening. It was a place bubbles would love going to... seeing all different types of art all around the world. Even blossom would be fascinated with

art such as that. But buttercup... buttercup could care less.

'' come on girls- lets go see what exactly happened.'' said blossom, and they did .

It wasn't a robbery of some sort- at least that what the girls could see.

'' well, what exactly happened MR. Rolling?'' asked blossom.

'' we dont know- all we knew was that somebody had set an explosive here on purpose.'' he said scared of course. MR. Rolling had a suit on with a nice hanky in his hand and big round glasses on. Blossom was pondering something...

'' ok- girls lets do a WIDE search of the area... get what I mean?'' she asked stretching her arms out for emphasis. The girls nodded. They knew what they had to do. They searched the whole entire building every nook and cranny and found one item- a note saying----

MEET ME AT THE STREET LOT AT MIDNIGHT.

To BLOSSOM .

Blossom gasped at what she found... should she tell her sisters or keep it a secret? It was a tough one- because now she knew why the ''person'' blew up the art gallery. Just to get her attention... Would she risk it to tell her sisters and MR. Rolling? She tought it out and came up with a answer...

'' did you find anything?'' asked MR. Rolling as the girls came back. They all looked at each- even blossom and said- '' NO''

That night Blossom was very nervous about meeting this ''person'' for all she knew it could be a trap. It MUST be a trap... why would anyone else want to meet me at MIDNIGHT will my sisters were still sleeping? As she FAKED getting ready to go to sleep, she felt guilty that she hadn't told professor or her sisters about it- but even if she did she could have been easily sacrificing their lives or something like that- hey she still didn't entirely know about the situation yet... so that when she decided to stop worrying and take action at midnight.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

1

Yay chapter 2! Ok, onward!

At 11;30 Blossom was still awake... she flew out of bed and grabbed her usual dress- the pink one with the black stripe in it. The professor had promise them they would go out shopping for regular close soon... but that would only be for school.

As she got changed she checked the professors room before she left. He was still asleep.

' good.' she thought.

' if he was awake I would have had to stay home.'

As she flew off she noticed the air had gotten much cooler and it soothed her as she flew.

Once she reached the Street Lot it was definitely midnight. She wondered where this 'guy' was...

Then she heard a voice- from behind- that sounded tough yet still around the same age Blossom was-

'' hey babe. Didn't think you would make it.''

she knew that voice- and as she flipped around- it was he- Brick. She gasped almost like she didn't see it coming.

'' Brick... I should have known.'' she said under her voice. Her raised his eye brow as if to say-

ARE- YOU- TALKING- TO-ME?

''huh? What was that??'' he asked keeping the same face. Disregarding his question she asked

''Alright, what do you want Brick?'' she was angry yet surprised the whole time.

He smirked wildly and answered hoarsely

'' I want YOU to come with ME. YA HEAR?'' she was really shocked know.

''im sorry- WHAT?'' she asked her voice raising. Brick just chuckled.

'' ya heard me. I need your brains for a very important plan.'' he said almost as cool as ice cubes.

This made Blossom feel weird for asking. But now she was even more shocked.

''yeah right. Id never help you!'' she insisted which was true because she wouldn't. She was a heroine and he... he was a villain, a villain who hated the powerpuff girls.

'' Well its either that- or your sisters get it. Both Butch and Boomer are at your house right now. Im the one giving them the orders... so what's it ganna be? Come with me and the boys and help US out- or kill your sisters because you were too stubborn??'' he asked acting like it was the end of the line for Blossom. In a way it was. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could really do.

'' alright.'' she said putting her head down in shame. This made brick smile menacingly.

'' Ill help you.''

hope you liked it! Just wait till u see what happens when B.C and Bubbles finds out Blossoms gone! Sorry 4 shortness 2!


	3. Chapter 3 whats with butch?

1

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE PPGS OR THE RRBS! (_ even though I wish I did.)_

_Yes!! Chapter 3 now up!_ Enjoy!

As we flew to my house- so I could gather some things of mine...( One being a weapon.) - I couldn't help but feel bad for my family... they were always so caring and loving and well- I just could never live without them...

_Flash back to summer vacation last year_-

_me and the professor had gotten into a fight about how I was the leader and that I didn't need his help to but on sun screen. So I went off into the water and told the professor to keep an eye on me swimming_.

_I sat there shivering in the freezing cold water_... _I looked around but suddenly couldn't see my family._ _They said theyd be watching from a safe distance but apparently that wasn't true. _

_I looked around some more getting out of the water and flying around... no where in sight._

_How could they just leave me there alone?? I remember this, making me cry like crazy on the beach all alone- it was a very bubbly moment- not to say I don't have emotions either- but thats how I felt. So I stopped crying and stood up. Once again searching all around._

_Thats when I found them_ _all just eating ice cream and laughing. I had worried myself like crazy over nothing._

'' _professor! You said you were going to watch me!'' I said- actually shouted with fright._

_He laughed his_ _usual laugh and said_

'' _oh but I was blossom. And that just going to show how much you DO need me. Right?'' he asked._ _I was embarrassed now._

'' _yes. Im sorry. I DO need you. All of you.'' and with that we ended it with a big hug and ice cream_.

_End flash back._

You see? I just break down when im not near them... its like I don't feel like myself. That leader inside of me goes away and I get sad and irrational... it was going to be hard living with the ruffs. Even harder then living with buttercup. Yes OF COURSE I LOVE HER- BUT she can be so DAMN STUBBORN! Imagine that with three rowdy boys! Ugghhh... not possible! But of course I pack all my things like books, paper and pens, ( for writing) clothes, a knife ( hey you can never know with the rrbs. Even with powers were evenly matched and a knife can really hurt them- if it has to.) And of course some photos of me and my sisters... plus professor. Ill miss them so much. I hope I can get this over much faster than it might really take... maybe I can even screw up there plans. Yes... that would be brilliant. But I would have to find the plan out first...

"Hey!! Whats taking so long! Lets go!!" Brick basically ordered in a simple winy whisper.

I glared at him and he glared back, though it was hard to keep a straight face when I was leaving my own family behind... 'please... no _don't cry in front of Brick... please.' _I mentally begged myself. But it was so hard... I gave in. Yes I cried but not too hard like bubbles would, just very lightly- though he could still see. For maybe a moment he looked sympathetic but the next he grew angry- I don't know why he got sympathetic but I do know why he got angry. Either because I was taking my time, or because I was crying like a stupid baby... but I wasn't _that _bad.

"Well! Come on!! We _gadda go!_ Now!"he ordered again his voice growing more harsh, less sympathetic, which scared me a bit. I bite my lip and leave my room glancing out to Bubbles and Buttercup one last time. They were sleeping like they were on a cloud and I was glad they didn't

wake from all the rummaging Iv been doing.

Then just like that _we_ flew off. ( butch. Boomer, brick and... well, me, but I slumped behind a bit.) It felt _weird_ being near them like this- but I guess I would have to get use to this. Ugghh- how could I?

Suddenly I heard Butch snort playfully and look back at me- his green eyes glowing. I had no clue what THAT meant, but it didn't look good... hey it was Butch... hes soooo off the wall. Just like Buttercup. But Buttercups much better then him.

"Were here!" I heard Brick say almost happy. Ugghh- home? It was a pig pen!

"Ya! Now for some good sleep!" Boomer said yawning. He looked tired too.

"Sleep?! Na... no way man. Were getting pumped up for tomorrow! We will need it."said Brick ashamed of his brother Boomer.

For some reason Butch couldn't stop staring at me, licking his lips- which made my stomach gurgle- and smiling evilly. Brick finally took interest in me and then looked at Butch.

He made a face and growled-

"Knock it off!! Were NOT hear to _play! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" _Butchs smile faded and he became angry, but followed his 'bros' inside... was this a good idea?? I really couldn't tell, but I followed any way.

" so were do I sleep and such?" I asked trying hard to be positive.

Brick passed me a WHY- ARE- YOU-TALKING- ABOUT- SLEEP-LOOK and said

"sorry babe. No sleep tonight. We gadda make this good, And it starts with you." he said smiling in a way that disturbed me, but also in a way were I sorta wanted to smile back, but didn't for my sake. It was going to be a LONG NIGHT, and Butch _still _had that smile on his face licking his lips.


	4. Chapter 4 just because u had 2

1

DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN THE PPGS OR THE RRBS (_even though I wish I do.)_

Yay! WERE ON CHAPTER 4! I hope itll please ya! We got some great stuff coming up now!

As I was researching this sheet about weapons (it was a book that told you all about weapons, and in this case Brick and his 'bros' want this huge one that will blow the Townsville bank away! I know how devious! Well the really bad part was the fact that they planned on robbing EVERYONES money once they blew the front up. Not very smart I know- because EVERYONE will see them.

But that was sooo their problem. As I read on I could hear foot steps from behind me... and before I can turn around I hear-

"yeah bloss, felling cozy yet?" I wondered who it was at the beginning but now I knew exactly who it was.

"What do yo want Butch?" I ask impatiently. He gets a little down, but in a strangely cute way.

"Oh- well I was just thinkin will you're here- could we get to know one another a little more?"

He asked smiling in a way you get a little freaked out by.

He keeps moving closer and closer to me making me move father from him. He has a dazed look on his face until he reaches for my leg. That was IT. He WASN'T touching me!

"Get your hand OFF me NOW!" I say growing angry and smacking it away. He gets angry too. But in a worse way- I could see the steam in his eyes. He was _scary._

" blossom I only want to talk to you." he said between his teeth. I didn't think that was too true.

"Keep away Butch. Im telling you now." I warned. I was having a buttercup moment... well in _my own way._ He grew sooo mad he raised an arm to strike me. Just as well what happened I could have dodged it- but no something else happened.

"Butch! What, just WHAT, do you think your doing?!? you know blossom cannot be distracted, she needs to build the machine, remember??" Brick yelled grabbing Butches arm. If it weren't

for him I would have gotten into a serious fight with Butch. I looked up at him, shocked he actually did that for me. He gave me a blank stare back... I wonder if I will get a chance to say thank you.

Butch just walks out of the room looking steamed at me AND Brick, but Brick could care less.

There was an awkward silence among us until he caught hold of my friendly gaze.

He looked at me and he asked annoy ed at how comfortably I was looking at him;

"what? I only did that because I had no choice." he said looking for an excuse of some sort.

I knew he was lying, so I said anyway;

"Well thanks and I know how annoying it must be to put up with Butch all the time."

He chuckled at this, which made me almost melt, because his laugh was so cute.

" There BOTH so damn annoying. But ya know- what do you expect from two dim witted brothers?" he continued actually smiling which was nice, because hes got a sweet smile, Iv never seen before.

It was my turn to laugh now.

"Well you do seem like the smartest... which makes sense. Look at me." I said trying to pass a complement.

' _hey why am I passing complements to a villain such as Brick??' _I ask myself.

'_I don't know, im just being nice- I mean I am going to be here a will aren't I? _the other part of me says.

" oh- thanks. You are much smarter then me though. That's why we needed ya here. I cant read a book for my life!" Brick said complementing me right back... maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Well I think you can take a rester- if you want. You can continue tomorrow." he added.

I was super delighted. It was going on 1:00 at night!

"Sure! Im beat!." I said thankfully. He nods his head and starts walking away from me.

"Follow me, ill show you your room." he said. And I did. The room he brought me to was dull and stingy but I didn't care. It had a comfy bad- believe it or not.

" well enjoy your night. And once again, I saved you from butch only because you had to... er, work." he said a little clammy walking out the door. I nod and lye on the bed.

"See you tomorrow then." I said as he heads out the door. T hen there's a brief voice saying-

" cya." and then I fell right to sleep.

Yay! a little more fluff! Well please review! I luvv em! Thanks so much- and Ill update soon!


	5. Chapter 5 a new awaking

1

DISCLAIMER; I DON NOT OWN THE PPGS OR THE RRBS (_even though I wish I did.)_

_ok! Yay! Chapter 5! Were on a roll now! HERES_ WHERE _bubbles and buttercup find blossoms gone._ _Hope u enjoy! ;-) _

_At the utonium_ _household the next morning..._

Buttercup opened her eyes slowly still in that sleepy daze. It must have been going on 10:00 and she had slept peacefully... oh boy did that feel good. Then she realized that her annoying sister, Blossom, would have already woken her up. How was today any different? As she looked over to her sister Blossom, she only saw one person in her section of the bed, Bubbles. 'Wait a second, maybe it was just a trick of the light' she thought. She rubbed her eyes but still found no Blossom. Now _this_ made her want to scream. Maybe she was down stairs... she has done that too.

As Buttercup flew down stairs she only saw one person, the professor, reading the news paper.

"Oh- hello Buttercup. Your up late." he said in a friendly way.

"Um... professor- did Blossom come down here, or somethin?" she asked still pacing her own voice. The professor looked slightly up from his news paper and asked

" wasn't she upstairs with you two?" this shocked Buttercup. It wasn't like Blossom to just go off without telling someone- specially the professor.

"I cant find her upstairs- so I came down here." added Buttercup. Now the professor was starting to get worried.

"Were could she be then?" he asked settling down the news paper. He had a very worried and frightened look on his face right now, and Buttercup didn't know _how_ to react...

_meanwhile..._

I slowly lifted my eye lids up and realized I wasn't in my room! This made me start to panic... but then I remembered everything that happened last night... wow. I wasn't in the best situation. Plus I was in a house filled with boys- with my pjs on. Ya, not the cherry on my cake.

As I headed out of my room I saw Boomer sleeping on the couch and he was still holding onto the remote. He had a bit of drool coming out of his mouth- ewwww.

As I passed him by I saw what he was watching- ' how to be smart' provided by the dummys channel. Weird... but I guess that means he isn't smart at all. I kept on walking- just to get a good view of this gross house. I peek in one room and I see butch lying on a bed upside down, his mouth open, and all the sheets are screwed up... it was pretty funny. Then I peek into another room thinking it _must_ be bricks room, and it was. He had his arms spread out and he was snoring lightly at first, then it got louder, then it returned to light snoring again. I was trying hard not to laugh. They ALL looked so funny will they slept.

As I made my way into the- er, I guess you can call it a kitchen- I looked around for food and found, granola bars, Chinese food, cereal, and some juice. I thought Id stick to the cereal and juice because I didn't want any other of the junk pilled in a corner. ( thats right they were pilled in a corner- gross I know.) I couldn't find any milk, and I was sort of expecting so because it would have rotten anyway. I ate it and found it to taste like cardboard. But It was something so I didn't mind. Then just like that I hear foot steps approaching me. I turn to see Brick. He has his

eyes squinted because of the haziness of your sight in the morning, so I greet him.

"Hi Brick. Hope you don't mind me eating some of this." I say as nice as possible. He sort of smiles and says in that raspy tone

" no. its fine. But thanks for asking." I was glad to see he was the first one up and not Butch...

Ugghh- Butch. I was pissed at him for what he did last night. Apparently Brick could tell.

" your still mad at my brother huh?"he asked sitting across from me. That's when I noticed that him and his brothers all had the same pjs on. (Almost like me and my sisters but different clothes of course.) He had on an oversized red shier with black pants that were big on him too, but it looked cute ( on all of them and their different colors.)

Continuing with the conversation I said-

"ya, ya I am. Hes such a low life- I could have taken care of him if I had to though. I know it would have became a fight- but if I had to I would have." I Finley say. Brick nods his head understandingly.

"Yes. But I couldn't risk it. Once Butch gets going he _never_ wants to stop... so it wouldn't have been fair to you." he concluded. I guess that was true- but the thing I was really amazed by, was how cool Brick could be.

Sorry 4 shortness! Ill update soon. Besides I have to 2 the mall now. So cya! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 say it right or wrong

1

_DISCLAIMER; I DON NOT OWN THE PPGS OR RRBS. (Even though I wish I did.)_

_Ok! Chapter 6! Wow I cant believe it! Anyway- happy reading!_

As though everything we were talking about didn't matter, Brick suddenly grew quiet as Boomer got up and looked at us. Brick stared back. Boomer had raised an eye brow because he was sitting across from me.

' _what's HIS problem??" _I mentally asked myself.

" what _are you_ doing talking to _my_ brother??" asked boomer sleepy but annoyed.

I saw Brick make a pissed face at me- like _I _did something. What was he thinking? We were talking fine a couple of seconds again, _before_ _Boomer interrupted. _ He suddenly looked a little more sympathetic realizing how I felt but then he said back to Boomer-

" were just talkin about the machine and stuff. Nothin special. Why would I talk to _her_ about _anything _else??! shes a _girl, remember? Girls_ are lame and they don't know anything about boys. _You_ should know that." he said angry at his bro.

That really upset me. I thought I was better than _that_ in his eyes... well he _is _a rowdyruff specially now! I got up looking hurt and mad and said before leaving-

" and _boys_ don't like being soft, apparently." as I walked away Brick had dropped his mouth at what I said... it must have gotten to him.

"Um... what was _that _about??" asked Boomer nosey in every way. Brick put his head on the table and put his folded arms on it.

"None of your BEES WAX!." Brick said slightly yelling but firmly. Boomer got the picture and walked away.

Brick knew he was a fool for saying that- but he had to say something ruff to his bro or else he would have suspected something. O well... he only hoped blossom didn't take it too hard. She was use to it from him by now- right?- that's what he thought. _Ya right._

I sat in my dump of a room and looked wide eyed at a picture of me and my family. I wanted to cry. But I didn't, it would just make me feel worse. That's when Butch entered my room. Thats right- BUTCH. B-U-T-C-H. I look at him getting up on my two feet. Ready for anything. He has a small smirk on his face and started walking to me and whispers into my ear-

"Brick may have saved you once- but _now_, he cant." and that truly scared me. Who knew what we would get into! He came closer and pushed me onto the bed that squeaked from my presence.

I grew worried so I went for my bag with the knife it it- but unfortunately he saw I was going for it and grabbed my hand. Wow... he was strong. Not to say I wasn't because I twisted it and made a run for my bag. I grabbed it opened it and took out the knife. But before I could even make a threat to him _he_ snatches it from my hand and throws it to the ground.

" don't try to be smart with me bloss, you aint getting away from me now." he threatened. Oh but hee was wrong. I did still have my powers. Did he forget that? Oh well- thats when I slammed him down on the floor with a kick to the gut. I ran to the knife but couldn't find it... if I only knew butch had it near him I would have stood put.

But as I turn I see him with it trying to sneak up on me. Buts thats not how it was going down. I grabbed him by the neck and pushed _him_ against the floor. Then I snatched the knoife from his hand and was about to aim it when I realized- I couldn't do it. Not because I _cared_ about Butch- but because I would have to live with a death on my hands.

"What- what are you waiting for?! Do it!!" he almost ordered. Was I doing the right thing- or was I being dumb? I could never tell.

Bricks thoughts-

I was sitting there for a good 10 minutes until I knew I had to say sorry to Blossom. That's when I got up and walked over to Blossoms room, where I heard many rough sounds- rough sounds no girl would make. Then I opened the door and saw Blossom had pinned down Butch clutching a knife in her hand and it was shaking uneasily. I didn't know what to think. I felt kinda sorry for Butch being my bro and all- but he had upset Blossom in a way I hated to even think about.

Thats when blossom dropped the knife and started to cry moving away from Butch leaving me and butch both confused.

"I...I don't understand." said Butch confussed but calmly. Blossom sobbed a bit more but then said still crying-

"I just couldn't...o-ok? Im not a kill- killer."she said drenched in tears. I went soft and Butch almost did so too( what do ya know, he _does _have emotions but he was still a _jerk.)_ I headed over to her and patted her shoulder lightly. Butch didn't even realize I had been there that whole time. Blossom looked up at me her eyes filled with water. Yet she had a confused look on her face which made me feel guilty.

"Wh- why are yo-you acting like y-you care?" she asked still sputtering. Butch was surprised I was actually acting nicely and I gave him a dirty look after how _hes _acted.

"Well- ah... er- because- I d-do?" I sort of asked. That made Butch jump up, it also made Blossom more alert.

"Come again??? did u just say what I THINK you said??!" asked Butch puzzled.

I was looking bad right now, I knew it. (Reputation wise.) But I knew I had to say something.

"W-what? You _do_ care?" she asked speech less. I frowned because of Butchs uneasy company

and concluded

"ya, I do care about you."

_Ohhhhhhhh... cliff hanger!! Youll just have to wait for the rest 2morrow! Well cya! And review! _


	7. Chapter 7 stay or go?

1

_DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN THE PPGS OR THE RRBS (even though I wish I did.)_

_Ok! Yay! Chappy 7! Hope u enjoy! Yay! _

_Buttercups thoughts-_

_At the utonium house hold..._

"Shes no were in the house! What will we do?? Should I send out a search squad?"asked the professor nervously. We had searched the whole house but no sign of Blossom. Bubbles was deep in thought- sad thought so I said-

"Hey- you ok?" I ask a bit worried. I couldn't help but I felt bad for her- because when I told her she totally freaked, I mean she really looks up to Blossom.

"Yes-yes im fine." she said sadly. Was I the only stable person here? The professor had the same daze on his face and he looked really worried about Blossom- not that I wasn't, but I could deal with it a lot better than them. But I was felt really bad inside... Blossom was always there for me when I needed her, and now without her I felt lost. Would I have to become the leader? If so... I wouldn't be too good at it considering I don't have the brains for it and wasn't a natural born leader.

"Well how about me and Bubbles do a scan of the city to see if shes around ok?" I offered.

He nodded and was pleased with what I said.

"Ok- but be home by 4:00 and if you cant find her then we will just have to send a search squad out." he said firmly. Wow... if we couldn't find her... now that would truly scare me. Will she be ok? Where could she possibly had gone?

Anyway... I said-

"Ok. Come on Bubbles. Lets go look for Blossom." I said as we flew out the door.

Then she said lightly-

"Yes. Lets."

Butch may have been ashamed of his brother- but I wasn't. Actually I didn't know how to act- happy, angry, or disturbed. I mean after all he _was_ a villain. I guess I was a mix of all of them.

Me and Butch had now stood up and looked at each other the same way as if to say-

DID-HE-JUST-SAY-THAT? And even though I knew it was true- I still wondered if it _was_ true.

Brick saw our stares and said-

"look Butch- just get out of here. Youv caused enough trouble today and every_ other_ day of your life." he said angry at his bro.

He made grunting sounds and finally left leaving me and Brick alone, _at last ,and_ I just had to ask-

"Embarrassed?" which made him blush even more. I felt bad so I said-

"hey. Its ok. Its only natural... I guess. Just one question- what do you _mean_ when you say you care?" I say in a light voice. he shrugs and says back-

"I don't know- I just do- I guess..." he was really embarrassed and I didn't know if this would help- but I hugged him and whispered into his ear-

"You don't have to know- I get the picture." and with that I walked out of the room. It left him speech less, but in a good way.

As I walked out of the room, I felt eyes staring at me- mad eyes. I turned to were Boomer and Butch was standing. They were eyeing me like crazy.

"How- just HOW did you do that to _our_ brother?! You turned him into a soft little punching bag!" yelled Butch _how dare he tell me that... I did nothing._

"I did nothing- so _stop_ blaming me!" I ordered.

"Even though you're his opposite, it doesn't mean we will listen to you!" said Boomer, trying to be smart.

"Well no one _asked _you!" I said back- getting angrier every moment that past.

" WELL THEN- YOU MESSED BRICK UP- SO I SUGGEST _YOU_ LEAVE. WE COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THE MACHINE AS LONG AS YOUR GONE!" Butch yelled as if it was the last thing he would ever say. I was so sick and tired of being mistreated by him- so thats when I quit.

"FINE! I WILL!" I yelled back. I knew I was sort of giving up ( im not sure what I was giving up though) but I couldn't take living there any longer.

"GOOD! We don't need ya!" said Boomer impatiently.

Then I stormed out leaving a hole in the roof. That's when Brick came out of my room and saw the hole in the roof.

"Did-?" he began

"-Blossom make that?" finished Butch. Brick nodded still wondering why I would do such a thing.

"Yeah- she did. Shes going home." said Boomer meanly. Brick was shocked. He probably wouldn't think I would go- but he was wrong apparently.

" What did you guys do!?" he asked annoyed. They looked at each other and Boomer spilled out-

"We told her to get lost." that made Brick explode.

"YOU WHAT!!!?? YOU _KNOW_ WHY SHE WAS HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE REMEMBER?!" He yelled at his brothers then zoomed off after me.

I was speeding so fast- I didn't even know where I was going! Then I heard a voice from behind me shout out-

"Blossom! Blossom please stop! Its me Brick! I_ have_ to talk to you!" but I didn't listen- I just didn't want to talk to him right now (specially his brothers) ugggh. I cant believe I didn't think of this before. How _stupid_ could I be? Im suppose to be the smart one but sometimes I just get too caught up thinking I cant make simple things out.

But before I could really think any more (I was flying too fast and in deep thought) I heard Brick yell-

"Blossom! Watch out!" and just like that I hit a huge building and black out- falling down to the ground. Lucky for me Brick caught me safe in his arms.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself. I was knocked unconscious and being held in a villains arms. He then flew me over to a quiet park without anybody noticing. He settled me on a bench and looked at me asking-

" Blossom? You ok?" actually I was dreaming...

_My dream-_

_I was in a very mysterious place I didn't recognize. But thats only the start of it. Something that looked like a scorpion arose from the ground and tried to sting me! I kept dodging until I could grab it and flip it over and defeat it. It was weird- but then I realized that I was glowing. Thats right GLOWING. It transported me to the RRBS house_ _and I gulped because I realized that was something I WAS_ _afraid of- because of Butch and Boomer earlier_ _on._

_As I walked in I saw Butch sitting on a chair and then he faced me._ _He had a face on that didn't exactly say welcome... Boomer was across the room staring with mad eyes._

_But I couldn't find Brick anywhere. _

"_Looking for Brick?_" _Boomer asked. I nodded and then Butch said-_

"_But I thought you were running away from here- why are you back?" he demanded._

"_Um... I just came here to see Brick." I said nervously._

"_Oh well I guess you can because he was asking for you..." he said with an evil smile._

_As I entered his room, brick faced me with his eyes glowing red and he had an angry stare on his face._

" _back SO SOON?"he asked threateningly. I gulped- I didn't like the stare he was giving me._

"_Yeah- I came to check up on you..." I said frightened. He smirked evilly and said in a low yet scary voice-_

"_then WE have a lot to talk about." _

End dream.

I woke up with a fright and saw Brick looking at me- calm as if nothing happened.

"Hey- you ok?" he asked. I nodded still in a daze.

"I believe so... but why am I here? Shouldn't I be at my house by now?" I asked.

"You _still _want to go home huh?" he asked looking hurt. I wasn't sure why though- wait he does care about me then- right? I looked at him.

"Do _you_ want me to?" I asked carious about his answer. He blushed slightly and said-

"Well... no. I don't ."

_Oh... another cliff hanger. What do you think will happen? Please review._ _thank you._


	8. Chapter 8 HIM ruins everything!

1

_DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN THE PPGS OR THE RRBS (even though I wish I did!)_

_Ok- well well well, chapter 8! Hope u like it! by the way the PPG AND THE RRB all have fingers, noses, toes, and normal sized eyes. The all look normal and good looking.( Just thought id let u know)_

I stared at Brick for a while analyzing every word he had just said... he didn't want me to go...

"Is that just because of your stupid machine? Because if it is-" I began but before I could finish he interrupted and said-

"NO! Its- its because- well- I really, really LIKE YOU AND CARE ABOUT YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT MY BROTHERS SAY ANYMORE! I JUST...I just thought you should know that." he got up and flew off leaving me speech less.

It was a fact now. He DOES like me. Believe it or not... _I like him too._ I gulped at this and fluttered my lashes thinking it over. I could feel my cheeks blush a light pink and a small smile formed on my face. But then I realized I had to catch up to Brick and tell him how I feel too. This was so complicated for me- I was only in 1st grade for gods sake! A 6 year old with these type of thoughts... not a great combination.

Thats when I hear a shout from a familiar voice...

"B-BLOSSOM??! IS THAT YOU?!" it sounded like Bubbles but I couldn't see her anywhere.

Then Bubbles flew into view and I started to panic- _IF SHE CATCHES ME I wont be able to tell Brick how I feel any time soon._ And that made me feel uneasy... I did want to go home though.

"Blossom?! Its me Bubbles! Say something !" she said running to me- well flying too. I was thinking about what I was going to do... and then I decided. I took off leaving Bubbles behind me looking at me like I was crazy. She flew after me as I had predicted she would. I swerved her into the forest you were suppose to enter to get to the RRBs house. I kept going in circles and loops to try to get her off my track. It was hard but when I hid behind a huge rock she gave up and said-

"well- OK! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO COME HOME, I GUESS YOUR NOT OUR SISTER ANYMORE, SO DON'T BOTHER SHOWING YOUR FACE IN PUBLIC AGAIN!" she said with anger, yet lots of hurt in her voice... _what have I done? I was searching for Brick_ yet _sacrificing_ _my own life... I have hurt Bubbles too. How could I actually DO that? Was I that dispread? I guess so, because I let her fly off crying all the way._ _It made me feel really guilty..._

Then I took off when I was sure she was gone. I was set on finding the RRBs house, and couldn't think about anything else but Brick.

Thats when I saw it... the house I had been searching for, for about 10 minutes. As I landed on the steps I could feel how nervous I was. It felt like my muscles had tensed up 10 times as much as they were a while ago. Then I knocked on the door, heart racing of course. No body answered so I tried opening the door and it was open. Butch was sitting on a chair and then he faced me. He had a face on that didn't exactly say welcome... Boomer was across the room staring at me with mad eyes.

But I didn't see Brick anywhere.

"Looking for brick?" asked Boomer . I nodded and then Butch said-

"I thought you were running away from here- why are you back?" he demanded.

"Um... I just came here to see Brick." I said nervously.

"Oh well I guess you can because he was asking for you..." he said with an evil smile.

Then I walked over to Bricks room and opened the door- then it came to me, the glares, the talking, the situation- this was in the dream I had! Oh no... that means...

"BACK SO SOON?" asked Brick his eyes glowing red. And he had an angry STARE ON HIS FACE...he didn't look like the Brick I _knew..._ he looked like the old Brick- just WORSE.

"Ya- I came to check up on you..." I said frightened. He smirked evilly and said in a low but scary voice,

" than WE have a lot to talk about." and just like that Boomer and Butch both came in and grabbed me by the arms. They motioned me forward to Brick and it felt as though they would NEVER let go.

"So... tell me- you like Brick do ya? WELL... WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT." said Butch in a threatening voice. I gulped-what did he _mean_ about _that?_ Then in a famine type of voice Brick said-

"well, blossom? Are you ready to get your powers taken away?" he asked... wait a minute I knew that voice... its-

"HIM !?"I shout out. Brick/ Him smiled evilly and said-

"Well ,well, well, you guessed it! And my, must I say, how much you have grown! Grown into a stupid little girl !" he tormented.

I grew very angry- where was Brick? Was Him inside of Brick... oh I hoped not. Then I would have to hit Brick. That wouldn't be good. But as soon as I said that in my head I saw Brick change into Him. Good, I wouldn't hurt Brick when I kick Hims ugly butt.

"Thats great him, now your turn to be insulted!" I say about to throw a punch when he takes out a ray and zaps it at me! I feel weak and my stomach hurts. I grab it and fall to the floor throwing up a disgusting green vomit. It had a radioactive glow to it and I knew what it had to be...

Chemical x.

"NO!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!" I scream feeling more horrible than anything. Him and the boys just laughed.

"Well sorry to say it Blossom- but you don't have your powers any more. Which means, your just a normal little girl now... ha, ha! I should have thought of this _years_ ago!" Him concluded. Oh no... im powerless- normal, and worst of all I was in bad shape ( I felt really sick.)

Then all I remembered was Butch and Boomer grabbing me and tying me up. I blacked out after that. Again.

_A few minutes later..._

As I woke up I saw Brick standing there with his arms folded talking to him and his brothers.

he looked confused yet annoyed. He was actually cursing them out... which I didn't blame him for-

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?? YOU GUYS ARE SUCH ANIMALS!! YOU ACTUALLY TOOK AWAY HER POWERS AND ARE HAPPY ABOUT IT!? THAT MAKES YOU SICK! SICK _PEOPLE_ WHO ARE _NO_ BROTHERS OF MINE!!" Brick screamed. Boomer and Butch just chuckled and said-

"Well we got a little extra help from our friend" they both began, And just like that Him comes out of the ground and is HUGE! He gives Brick a evil glare and then screams at him-

" YOU LIKE HER!? YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HER!!? THAT _GIRL_ IS A POWERPUFF AND YOUR SUPPOSE TO KNOW BETTER, BEING THE LEADER AND _ALL._ I EXPECTED _BETTER_ FROM YOU... BUT I GUESS THAT WONT HAPPEN NO MORE- WILL IT?" He was so loud I felt like my ears were going to burst!

Then Brick sighed knowing he was right. I _was_ a powerpuff, but it did it _really _matter? Do I _have_ to be a villain to actually like Brick? Apparently NOT.

"I DON'T _care_ what you say. I like her and thats FINAL!" he shouted back. I gave him a lot of courage for that... who ever stands up to Him has got a lot of courage!

"Yes... well, I guess it is final." Him says in a sad voice. I knew he wasn't sad so I said to Brick-

"BRICK! DON'T BELIEVE ONE WORD HE SAYS! HES TELLING YOU ALL LIES!" I shouted across the room. He looked at me with worried eyes and then turned back to Him and his brothers. Thats when Him said-

"Ya know, Ill let your girlfriend go IF you PROMISE to _never_ see her again." said Him. Now that made me wonder... what would they do to me now that I have no powers... and what would they do to Brick if I left?

"I- I- I don't know..." Brick began.

"Well if you don't- you can say bye, bye to your POWERS!" threatened Him. This WASN'T turning out to good- and then I said to myself- HEAT VISION OF COURSE!

"Brick!! Heat vision! Now!!!" I said pointing to the ray. He smiled at me and heated the ray gun up. It exploded into millions of pieces and then Brick hit Him several times with punches and kicks. When he stopped he headed to me and untied me. I smiled and looked behind him. His brothers were after both me and him... did I get my powers back, or were they gone forever?! I would HATE THAT! So I asked

" Brick your brothers are coming for us- how am I suppose to fight?!" I was very worried because they were way more powerful then me. Yes I could fight on my own- but compared to super powered boys- I was no match!

" don't worry Ill handle them. You go somewhere safe." he said and I did as he said... if I only knew Him was following me.

_Ok... I think I made this chapter long enough! Thanks 4 reading and Ill update soon:-)_


	9. Chapter 9 a sunset as beautiful as you

1

_DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN THE PPGS OR THE RRBS. (Even though I wish I did.)_

_Omg... chapter 9! How cool! Ok moving on..._

Im running out of the house right now... my heart is racing. I think I ran at least a mile- but since I cant fly im lost! Im starting to sweat and I could feel how dizzy I was. _How cowardly was I being? I was leaving Brick with his brothers all alone! I have to get help! IF I CAN GET OUT OF HERE, Ill go get my sisters help and they can fight Bricks brothers. (Which_ _im sure they would love._) But that just reminded me of what Bubbles had said earlier... she was so upset of how I ran away- she wouldn't want to see me again! But im sure Buttercup and Professor would love to see me again. As I looked up at the sky I saw it was sunset. My favorite time of day. I always loved flying down to the docks and watching it... the sunset would always match my hair color and I would get that warm feeling inside of me... where did that feeling go?

Then I started to run again when I heard a voice from behind me say-

"Oh Blossom. Going somewhere?" I knew who it was... it was HIM.

"HIM! What do you want? Leave me alone!" I said walking back hitting a tree and shivering from fear.

He smiled at my fear and said-

"I want YOU to be done with once and for ALL!" he said. Then I couldn't hold it in no more- I screamed louder than ever before. I started to run but I fell over a log and I got cornered by HIM. He smiled and said;

"Now I finish you and theres NOTHING you can do." but then a voice from behind yelled out-

"NOT TRUE!!" and before I knew it- HIM was on the ground bleeding from a bash in the head. I looked up and saw Brick standing there panting and bleeding a lot. I stared at him for a will until he fell to the ground exhausted. Then I headed over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Your bleeding... we have to get help for you." I said to him. He nodded and looked at me sleepily and said-

"My- my brothers... I- I had to- I had to-"he began... but I didn't want him to finish because I knew how it would end. So I hugged him and said-

"Its ok. Youll be fine... your with me now. Everythings ok."I said slightly crying. He did all that for me... he sacrificed it all just for me. I knew I had to tell him now-

"Brick I like you too- maybe more than that. I just- I just wanted you to know that too." I said still crying. But right before Brick fell asleep he said to me-

"I feel the same way. Now promise me something- don't ever let HIM touch you. Hes not dead. I want you to run. Run as far as your feet can carry. Let the wind blow you away, and forget this ever happened."he said then feel to sleep. I looked at him, understanding what he told me- but not wanting to let go of him... he wasn't dead but it looked that was. So I gently lyed him on the ground and I kissed his forehead.

Then I ran way. As far as my feet could carry. I let the wind blow me away and I tried to forget everything that happened. But I couldn't. It just hurt too much.

Then in the distance I saw a house. A house that was the professors. I ran to the door step and knocked on the door tears running down my face.

Then Buttercup answered. She was wearing a soccer outfit and I knew she was getting ready for her big game-

_the game I said I would be there for, to cheer her on._ As she opened the door her face was plan as ever- but when she saw _who_ it was her eyes twinkled with glee and she gave me a huge hug. I gave her a hug back and I said to her-

"Im back." she slightly laughed and said-

" glad to see your back. We were soooo worried!" then her face went into a small frozen state and she asked me-

"Where did you go??" I gulped because I knew what she was talking about- the running away from Bubbles thing.

"Oh- thats a LONG story." when I was done telling her, her eyes were wide with disbelief.

" Brick- Brick saved you!!??" she screamed being her usual loud self. I nodded and then she told me to have a seat on the couch will she called Professor and Bubbles. I was actually kind of nervous. But joy won me over when they walked in and gave me a huge hug.

When I told them both my story they were BOTH shocked. I couldn't tell who was more shocked though.

"But look- hes changed- and he needs my help. Hes hurt and in the woods because of HIM. We need to help him!" I said all in one breath. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other and nodded there heads.

"Well do it. But you have to stay home- you don't have your powers right now, so you can get hurt." said Buttercup. I nodded knowing she was right and then asked the professor-

"Can you give me my powers back Professor?" he looked nervous but he nodded and said-

" I know exactly what to do. You wait here. Buttercup and Bubbles will go and help Brick. Ok girls?" he said looking at them. They nodded and headed off. I watched tv will Professor was at his lab working on a solution.

Before I knew it Buttercup and Bubbles were back with Brick around their shoulders. He looked hurt as they settled him down on the couch.

"we will be back. We have to finish HIM off now." said Bubbles. They looked hurt too so I knew they must have been fighting HIM too. As they left, I looked at Brick and saw he was awake.

"How do you feel?" I asked him. He smiled weakly and answered;

"Doing good. You got good sisters on your back ya know." he looked sad and I said;

"Thank you. Im sorry about your brothers too. If they supported you- it wouldn't have been this way." I said. He swallowed and said-

" they kept fighting- they wouldn't stop. I had two options- keep playing ruff like this- or- or-" he began.

I didn't exactly know what he did to- KILL- them, neither did I want to. So I said-

"Look Brick, thats personal to you, and only you. You don't need to tell me. The most important thing is that your safe and so am I. The situation is under control too. So don't worry, ok?" I say hugging him. It was a very sad moment for him, and I knew he wanted to cry, even though it must have been embarrassing for him to do, he still cried anyway.

When he was done he said-

"I didn't know what else to do- especially when I heard you scream from outside. I had to act fast. That was the only option- killing my brothers. Boomer begged me not to, but I had no choice. If I just went out of the house like that, they would have followed me and jumped me before I could get to you. Butch was begging too but not as frantically as Boomer. It... it was such a horrible sight to see." he concluded. I let he continue only because he probably had to tell somebody, and I was the perfect person for him to tell.

"Its ok. If you need to we can go to the docks- that should clear your head. It does so for me when I need it too." I offered. He let go of me and said-

"That would be nice. I don't want this image in my mind all day." he seemed happy as I smiled and nodded at him. I went down to the professors lab to tell him where we were going and why we were going. He nodded and said the formula would be ready for me around the time we would come back- which would be 7:00. It was 6:30 now. We would only stay a half hour.

As walked out of the lab Brick asked me-

"So, do you need a lift there or not?" I smiled and said,

"apparently I do." he smiled and nodded and he cared me there the whole way. It was so nice. Just me and him by the sunset. BEAUTIFUL. When we got there we bought some drinks and sat by the docks. It was a lovely sunset and it made me feel warm inside. Brick looked at me after a will and said-

"Your face is glowing Blossom. You look really pretty in this light." It made me smile and I said-

"Thanks. Its because I have red hair and pink eyes. It really matches." I could feel my eyes twinkling against the orange sunset and I felt so light headed. It was a moment it time I will never forget. Special because Brick was holding my hand the whole time.

_Ok! I hope you like that! But unfortunately the next chapter might be the last for this story. Tell me if you have any ideas for a extra chapter, because I like writing this story:-) ok please review and thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10  stay with Blossom, Brick!

1

_Disclaimer; I DONT OWN THE PPGS OR THE RRB_S_ (even though I wish I did.)_

_This should be a VERY touching chapter- and if its not, you have no heart... but anyway ENJOY!_

_Bricks memories;_

_one_ _day at the rowdyruffs shack_;

"_He Brick- can you show me how to play cards?" asked Boomer full of hope that his brother Brick would teach him. Brick smiled and said-_

"_Sure. What game?" asked Brick._ _Butch grunted and said playfully_-

"_Poker. Definitely poker_." _they all laughed because of_ _the fact- NONE OF THEM could play poker at all. They were so bad at it. But Brick tried to help Boomer with poker as much as possible and Boomer actuall_y _won a match!_

"_Hey your getting good! You can play better than me now!" Brick said with a smirk._

_Boomer smiled too and said-_

"_Thats because I got a cool brother."_

_End memory._

This memory brought tears to Bricks eyes. Even though it was a small memory it was such a nice one. He looked out the window were he could see the moon shining brightly on him. Yes it was night time- he had brought Blossom back home and she got her powers back. He also was allowed to stay the night in a guest room. he was very grateful. The professor was a very nice man. _ 'If me and my brothers had a family like this... it would have been so different for us.'_ Brick thought. He was also glad he would see Blossom in the morning... he wished he could always see her... but he knew he couldn't stay. He didn't belong here. He didn't belong anyway. He was destined to be a nobody searching for a purpose.

But that would never come... and Brick knew it. Unfortunately he would have to go some place else so he wouldn't cause trouble. But little did he know how much Blossom needed him...

Blossoms thoughts...

In the morning I was the first up as usual. I didn't want to disturb my sisters so I got up slowly and flew quietly downstairs. I made myself some cereal and ate it as if I hadn't had real food in a while. It was sort of true, being at the rowdyruffs house. Thats when Brick and Buttercup came into the room looking so sleepy it was funny.

"Want some cereal?" I asked holding back laughter. They smiled and ate it in a full gulp. They were just as hungry as I was.

"So hows it going Brick?" asked Buttercup. He shrugged and said-

"Ya know. Same old thoughts from yesterday." I patted him on the shoulder and said-

"Well it's a new day and youll have new thoughts before noon." I was trying my best to sound positive- and I was doing a good job.

"Ya, your right. That sunset really helped last night too." he said winking at me. Buttercup grew wide eyed and asked-

"What ' sunset'?" she was growing impatience so I said-

" Brick needed to clear his mind so I took him- well he sort of took me- to the docks and the sunset helped relax him." I conclude. She smiled really mysterious like and said-

"Oh...I GET YA." she said with the same smile and I chuckled so did Brick.

"Yes- but not like that Buttercup." I concluded. She laughed at that and said-

"Whatever- im ganna go watch some sports now. See ya." then she walked off. I looked at Brick but he didn't look at me. I didn't take it in a bad way so I said-

"So what do you feel like doing?" I was probably a mess right now because when he looked at me and chuckled and said as nice as possible-

"Maybe you should brush your hair first?" that made me angry- but I knew he was right so I said-

"Ya I guess so its so messy in the morning." I said patting my long orange hair. He smiled nicely and said-

"Don't feel to bad. I love your hair anyway it looks." I smiled and told him I wouldn't be long. When I came back he was playing a video game with Buttercup. _'Typical, Buttercup must have influenced him to play with her...'_ I thought.

"Hey Bloss, check it out im winning!" said Buttercup proudly. Brick growled under his breath and said-

"Will see about that" after that Brick scored an extra 500 points! Wow... he was right! He actually won the game after an extra 300 points.

"HA! I DID IT! FESS UP!" he yelled playfully at Buttercup. She made a angry yet playful face and said-

"Oh Ill FESS up alright" and just like that she throws a pillow in his face! He throws one back! In seconds it turns into a pillow fight!

"Hey guys, can I play too?" I asked excitedly. They nod and then Brick says-

"think fast!" and throws a pillow in my direction. But Instead of getting hit with it- I catch it and throw it right back! It felt like the fun fight lasted forever, but when we were too tired we deiced to go have a snack. I had a cupcake, Brick had a donut, and Buttercup had a pretzel.

"Mmm... yummy!" I say in delight. Im a big snack eater so I really get into snacks.

"Ha ha! Ya this is good!" Brick added.

"I wish my life was like this." Brick added. Me and Buttercup smiled at each other and I said-

"Your life IS like this. You are welcome to stay with us." this made him smile and then he asked-

"But wont I be a handful to the professor?" Buttercup nods her head no and says-

"He told us it was ok last night. But now its all up to you. Do you want to stay?" he looks at me and I smile at him, he smiles back.

"Ya. I do want to stay." He says still looking at me. We both give him a big hug and I say-

"We will tell professor when he gets up. But until then..." I say looking at Buttercup

" VIDEO GAMES!!" she shouts. We all smile and race to the tv screen.

_Later that day..._

It is sunset and me and Brick are off again. We have made a schedule every Tuesday we would go to the docks at sunset. Today was Tuesday.

When we got there Brick asks-

"Were going to have a good summer aren't we?" I smiled and say-

"Yes we are. Im just glad your staying. I didn't want you to go anyway." I concluded. He looks at me and says-

"Neither did I. You know why?" he says. I look at him and ask-

"Why Brick?" he smiles and looks down at the water and says-

"Because- I love you."

_**The end**_

_well I hope you liked it. I know I did... maybe, just MAYBE, Ill make a sequel. But for now, see you around! Please review:-D_


End file.
